


The Better

by Dawnlit_Waters



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Earth-3, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Hypocrisy, M/M, Partial Nudity, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, and its general effed-upness, double standards, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlit_Waters/pseuds/Dawnlit_Waters
Summary: "My apologies, Superwoman," Owlman says without showing a shred of remorse. "I tend to forget about time when I'm with Talon. Surely you can understand."





	The Better

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after the story "Independence" from _DC Beach Blanket Bad Guys Special_ #1. In "Independence," Superwoman schemes to take control of the entire Crime Syndicate. However, unbeknown to her, Owlman is aware of her plan. Immediately after Superwoman takes down Ultraman, Power Ring, and Johnny Quick, Owlman subdues her, making himself the absolute ruler of the Crime Syndicate.
> 
> (Although Talon is referred to as "boy" in this fic, he's of age.)

"Good day, ma'am. I am Owlman's butler Alfred Pennyworth. My master is expecting you in the library. If you would care to come with me."

Superwoman makes an acknowledging noise through her nose, signaling the pallid little Englishman to lead the way.

Walking down the grand hallways of Wayne Manor, she checks her appearance whenever she passes a reflective surface, making sure everything about her down to the last strand of hair is most perfect.

She's spent hours preening for this visit as a gesture of goodwill. Since Owlman used her scheme to seize control of the Crime Syndicate to his own advantage and became the sole overlord of all supervillains, he has been remarkably lenient toward her. Unlike Ultraman, Power Ring, and Johnny Quick who are held in confinement, she's allowed to carry on her life largely as usual. Yesterday, Owlman hinted at a proposal of alliance while inviting her to his estate. As a mere man, he once again proves to be quite smart. He knows not only that he has bitten off more than he can chew with his coup, but that he's in dire need of a powerful ally at his side as well. In the hours to come, she'll accept the proposal with delight, and then offer whatever Owlman desires to make him happy. Oh yes, she will endeavor to make him so very, _very_ happy—until the instant she manages to remove Owlman's Nth metal nanites from her nervous system, and thus restore her invulnerability to his mind and body control.

"Here we are, ma'am." The butler he stops before a pair of tall mahogany doors. Pushing them open, he announces her arrival.

As Superwoman steps across the threshold, a wail wafts from the far side of the room.

 _No, that's not_ —

A split second later, it dawns on her what she heard is too sensual to be a wail.

It's a moan.

She whips her head to the direction of the moan. There, sitting in an over-sized leather armchair is Owlman, clad in full Owlsuit minus only the helmet. On his lap perches Talon, whose black bodysuit is ripped open from collar to mid-chest. No longer skin-tight, the garment's upper section hangs down, exposing his shoulders, the result reminiscent of her own costume. The boy wears nothing below the waist. Legs splayed wide open, pointed toes digging into the armrests, his naked flesh forms a wanton M—or W, from his lover's point of view. Most of Owlman's erection is sheathed in Talon, and he's pushing in the final inch or two. That gorged appendage must be the cause of the sickeningly sweet sound that greeted her.

After he bottoms out, Owlman lifts his gaze from where he and the boy are joined. His sex-darkened eyes skip over Superwoman and land on his butler. "You may go now, Alfred. I'll ring the bell when I need you," he orders, his calm, poised tone grotesquely incongruous with the licentious situation he's caught in.

"Very well, sir," the butler answers in a tone equally calm and poised before turning to leave.

Superwoman wishes to follow his suit. To her immense chagrin, she instead finds herself approaching Owlman and Talon against her volition.

"My apologies, Superwoman," Owlman says without showing a shred of remorse. "I tend to forget about time when I'm with Talon. Surely you can understand."

"You f—" Superwoman's mouth clamps shut, cutting off her tirade.

A smirk plays about the corners of Owlman's mouth. "Nth metal nanites. For once, the act of putting something of mine inside you didn't fill me with utter disgust. A truly welcome change. Every time I had no choice but to endure the hate crime you call sex, I would send a message to Talon beforehand, telling him to get himself ready and wait for me in my bed. This way, I could clean the bad taste you left in my mouth as soon as possible."

A matching smirk appears on the quarter of Talon's face not buried in Owlman's neck. Maddening anger ricochets in Superwoman's ribcage, unable to find an outlet.

"This should go without saying, but let me make sure the message get through that thick skull of yours—" Owlman's stare locks into hers. "—my boy is better than you in every conceivable way."

 _You lie-spewing scum of a man!_ Superwoman screams in her head.

"Don't believe me?" Cupping Talon's cheek, Owlman tilts his head slightly outward, allowing Superwoman an unblocked view of the boy's profile. "See for yourself. Your looks can't hold a candle to his."

" _One single curl of sweet Hylas' hair holds more beauty than you do!_ " Heracles' response to Hippolyta's seduction comes to Superwoman's mind. For millennia, the entire Themiscyra sneered at how their Queen, daughter of Ares, lost out to a mortal boy in the competition for Heracles' favor. Superwoman herself was among those who sneered loudest. Back then, she believed she was beyond humiliation of such proportions. It turns out she was right. The humiliation she suffers is much greater than Hippolyta's. Unlike Heracles the son of Zeus, the man who spurns her has not a drop of divine blood in his veins. How _dare_ Thomas Wayne, a lowly non-superpowered being, turn down the new Queen of the Amazons?

Upon being rejected, Hippolyta retorted back that Hylas would never have become Heracles' beloved had Heracles not slain his father King Theoidamas and raised the boy himself. _If only I could have something on Owlman that would tear him apart like that!_ Superwoman grinds her teeth to powder.

"His skin is smoother." Owlman nuzzles Talon's nape. "He also smells better." Gauntleted hands find their way to the boy's chest, thumbs brushing against the fabric covering his nipples. The color of Talon's already flushed face deepens a shade. His eyelashes flutter as a keening sigh escapes his throat. "He's more sensitive and more responsive too." Owlman runs the tip of his tongue along the shell of Talon's ear. The boy squirms on his cock, burying his face into Owlman's neck once more. "Thomas…Thomas…" in a breathy, nasal voice he repeats over and over, until Owlman lays a finger across his lips. With a swirl of his tongue, Talon takes the finger into his mouth and begins to suck on it, the hollowing of his cheeks in tandem with the clenching of his other pair of cheeks.

 _Such a whore._ The blood thrumming in Superwoman's ears is so deafening that she barely hears her own mental voice. She recalls her attempt to flirt with Talon not long ago. She expected the boy to be all over her once she made her move, but all he did before excusing himself was fighting a losing battle to suppress the glint of laughter in his eyes. To think, she took Talon's reaction as a sign that the boy was definitely interested, only he was too afraid of cuckolding Owlman—what a fool she was!

"His passage is tighter, sweeter, touched by no one but _me_. You know how much I hate sharing, especially with the likes of Ultraman." Owlman punctuates his words with thrusts each harder than the last, driving a crescendo out of Talon. "Lovely voice, isn't it? Sometimes I think he's more of a songbird than an owl." Arching his spine, Talon brings his lips to Owlman's ear and whispers into it. Owlman's mouth curls up in satisfaction. "He says if I want, he'll be a songbird, one that sings for my ears and my ears only. Loyalty. I won't compare you against Talon when it comes to such quality, for doing so would imply there exist similarities, however small, between you two in this respect, and that would constitute too great of an insult to him. Body and mind, Talon has given himself to me completely. The dirt on the soles of his boots is more worthy than the treacherous bitch you are. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as him. Now, get lost. I'll deal with you later."

One step after another, Superwoman's feet carry her away from the library. With her super-hearing turned on by Owlman, she can hear the man and the boy perfectly despite the increasing distance between herself and the pair. Talon's moans and cries, Owlman's heavy breath and grunts, the squeak and creak of the leather armchair supporting their weight, and the final, mingled scream and growl as they reach climax…

 _Goddesses below, bring your wrath on Thomas Wayne like you did Heracles, and let this insolent, despicable man forever lose his boy too_ , she prays.

**Author's Note:**

> The myth-related elements in this fic are a mixture of canon (both real life "canon" and DC main universe canon), the reversal of canon, and a dash of "I made it up":
> 
> In both real life Greek myths and the DC canon, Heracles steals Hippolyta's belt. His action is seen by many as symbolic seduction/rape. This fic has their roles reversed. In real life myths, Hippolyta is Ares' daughter. While such lineage doesn't fit the standard DC lore, it suits Earth 3 pretty well. Also in real life myths, Heracles kills King Theoidamas, the father of his later beloved/eromenos Hylas, after having a disagreement with the king. Following Theoidamas' death, Heracles takes young Hylas under his wings, spending years raising and teaching him. Their relationship is messed up enough to be incorporated into Earth 3 without any alteration. Lastly, Hylas' abduction by the nymphs has nothing to do with any goddess. This fic takes a little artistic license by implying Heracles loses Hylas because of divine intervention.
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback in any form is most welcome! I'd love to hear from you! <3


End file.
